The Push
by ScCheng
Summary: Heather needed a push, universe gave her one, a rather surprised one.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe! The phone is looking for you!" Taylor called out from the living room, obviously too lazy to get the phone to Heather.

"Yeah I'll be right there in a sec." having replied, she made her way to their living room, snatching a towel on her way. Having her hands cleanly wiped, soap free, she pulled the phone from her so called boy friend's hand.

"Hey... Heather's speaking."

"Hello there Ms. Morris. My name is Janet, I am calling from Mantel hospital, and I am sorry to inform that Ms. Rivera was in a rather serious accident, and….." just as Heather's head registered the first few phrases over the phone, she dropped the phone, unable to hold it any longer. Her best friend, her hot looking best friend was in an accident! Not a typical one, a huge one they said! She sat still on the floor, jaw hanging, and eyes unfocused. No no this was not happening. This kind of thing was not supposed to happen only, ever! She was not ready for this kind of things.

"What's wrong babe? You seemed…. Not well… want me to get you some medicine?" Taylor asked her, his voice was full of worry, worry that Heather knew she didn't deserve.

"Naya is in the hospital." She crooned. Yeah, her so called "bestie" was in a hospital, waiting for her. She must go! Standing up and grabbing her purse, she said "Tay! I'm going to the hospital!" knowing all too well that he would let her be. He knew how much she loved Naya, well not exactly, but partially.

* * *

The car's speaker blasted random song from her playlist. She didn't know what song it was, her mind was not in the car. She was thinking about something, or rather, she was thinking about someone, a certain someone who she claimed to be her bestie to the world, although her body and heart said otherwise. Your stomach wasn't supposed to jump into a disco dance when you were around your bestie. Your eyes weren't supposed to be stonily fixed on your bestie whenever she was 100 meters around in sight, or on screen, or on phone! Your body wasn't supposed to shudder when your bestie hugged you, nor your legs were supposed to turn jelly when your bestie winked at you. Heather knew, she knew that she regarded Naya as something much more than a bestie. Yet, she didn't have the guts to say it out loud. What would her family say? She would die, literally of their continuous ranting about how wrong it was. She could perfectly imagine her mother's disappointed eyes, staring at her, accompany by words that cut. She was not the person who could hold others' insults effectively; well that was why she didn't have any social media connection. How would the world see her? Although she knew from Ashley that there were a lot of Heya shippers out there who dreamed of her being with Naya, but not everyone would be so understanding. How would Tay take it? Would he hate her? She would cry her balls out if he did; he was her best friend by now, nothing more.

Then Naya's sweet voice rang into her ears, yep, songbirds was playing. Heather couldn't help but burst into tears the second she heard Naya's sang "I love you". She still remembered that day when Naya confessed her feelings to Heather, not so long ago. She remembered all too well the uncertainty and fear in her "bestie"'s eyes. Naya was brave to have done that. But Heather? Well if your ideal of courage was saying no to your bestie who you secretly loved and freaked out, moving in with your boyfriend. Then yes, Heather was brave! She still remembered how Naya's face scrunched up, how she forced a smile and said that she was good when clearly she was broken. She still remembered how her face dropped whenever Taylor was in the group with them, hanging out and being intimate with Heather. She remembered how Naya tried to mask her ache by drinking, all of their friends said Naya just liked to drink, but Heather knew it was because of something else, something that was related to her saying no. she remembered all too well how Naya tried to forget her by flirting and going out with people again, Heather was sorry for Matt for being a backup. But somehow he knew and planned a meeting for Heather and Naya to clear things out. Heather was still chickened; she told Naya that they were "bestie" and asked Naya to continue to be one. Naya of course said yes, and their friendship became normal again at the beginning of the shooting of glee season four. Heather didn't know how Naya feel about her right now. Was she over her? Was she still in love with her? She didn't know. And now… she may never had the chance to know.

"Hold on there nay!" she muttered mostly to herself, trying to find her way to the hospital.

* * *

It was a Babel of voice to say at least, when Heather first stepped into the hospital. It was a local hospital with white painted walls and friendly looking staff. But nothing, not even the kindly heartwarming smile from one of the old nurses made Heather comfortable. Heather raced through to the information desk; a nurse with a grin as big as those of Rachael berry's greeted her.

"Naya... Rivera... room... now...!" Heather hectored. She didn't mean to sound mean, but well… situation called for it. She could not take any babbling from this girl. She knew by experience that if someone managed to grin in a serious situation, esp. like Rachael berry's grin, then that someone must have the ability to babble all day without stopping for refreshment, and Heather couldn't deal with that right now, not when her "bestie" was dying.

"It is 213 miss. Would you mind if I want to know your name? It is quite appropriate for a hospital staff to…" she was cut off, much like Rachael.

"Listen, I have to go. Now. thanks." Yep, Heather was right. This girl was the complete replica of Rachael berry, or rather; Rachel berry was the complete replica of this girl. Huge mouth, freaky smile, shinny teeth and nonstop ranting.

Making her way to the second floor, she was praying, praying that god or whoever up there was kind enough to spare a place for her heart. Then someone called her that was when she realized that she was not alone in the elevator. A teenage couple was there with her. They both looked Asian with black hair and brown eyes. The boy was slightly taller than Heather and the girl was in Naya's height. They were too staring at her. Until the girl broke the silence by saying: "emmm… Heather morris? Is it?"

Decided that those two were not replica of Rachael berry, Heather replied yes. Then the girl relief her hands out from the grip of the boy and held it in front of Heather.

"My name is Cheng. This is my boyfriend Thee." Gesturing to the boy beside her then returning her hands to Heather, Heather took it. This girl was mature, almost too mature for her age.

"I reckon that you are here for Naya then?" the girl talked in a calm tone, like this was some kind of dinner date they were about to have.

"emmm yeah… how do you know that?" biting her lips, she asked

"We are friends of Nickayla, she wanted us to come here and support her. I guess Naya is not in so great shape then." The boy, thee, replied. They both got this mature, cool collective breeze in their words that were somehow soothing for Heather. As the elevator door clicked open, Heather immediately shot through the electronic door, ditching the couple behind her. As she was making her way away from the tiny elevator, she could hear some altered words, something about shooting something. Then she didn't care, she wanted to get to her friend, as fast as physically possible. Running from room to room hoping to find the number 213 on the entrance, she was so focused on the signs on the doors to even realize that the rooms she passed were all empty. Finally she arrived at the end of the hallway, there were some familiar figure lying there in front of the door. As she ran closer and closer, Dianna spotted her first. Pulling her into a hug and muffle something into Heather's neck. She ran a hand down Dianna's back, trying to comfort her. Then she spotted Ashley in the corner of the dead ended hallway, stood there, her back facing Heather. By the look of her slump body, and slight shiver of Ashley's shoulder, she knew that Ashley must have been either laughing hard, or sobbing hard. And Heather was sure it was the latter. Although that girl had the laughing appetite of Garfield's appetite for lasagna, it couldn't be possible that she could laugh in this situation, after years of knowing Naya. Kevin was there too, he looked at her with teary eyes, Heather couldn't judge him, he was Naya's little bee after all.

"how is she?" Heather asked Dianna, who had broke free from Heather's embrace and was standing there, wiping her tears away.

"She was just transferred from the ICU room 15 minutes ago. The doctors are still in there. That lea lookalike nurse told us to wait until they are out to know what is happening." The whole time saying this, Dianna didn't dare to look Heather in the eyes. Just then, the door slid open, revealing two doctors and a couple of nurses, all dressed in white gowns. Everybody shuffled near the door, eager to know the result. The first doctor was masked, Heather couldn't quite make out his expression, the second wasn't, and his face was tired and sad. Finally Ashley spoke, "so how is she now?"

The second doctor glanced at her direction, finally he spoke "she is pretty much unstable… you guys should head to her, she's still awake inside, but her body couldn't move and is shutting down... We don't know how much time she left."

His words were like dozens of dart heading to Heather's head in full speed. This was not happening. No this was not happening. She buried her face inside her hands and slide down on the floor. The doctor and her friends were still discussing something but Heather couldn't quite make it out.

"Now now... Heather, come here... we should go see her now, shall we!" Dianna, having been slid down into Heather's position, cooed her. Like a lost child, Heather let Dianna guide her through the door, into the tiny cramped hospital room. The first thing that she heard was the beeping sound coming from the gigantic machine next to Naya's bed. Beeping, that only meant Naya was still breathing. Then her eyes traveled from the machine to the wires that attached Naya's body to another machine next to it. Then she saw Naya, laying there. Her head all bandaged up, wires were all over her, a big tube attached to her mouth and her two legs were in cast. This was the last thing she wanted to witness.

Kevin and Ashley were at Naya's right; Dianna and she were at the other side. They were just staring at Naya. Then Kevin spoke up, his voice quivered as he spoke "naynay! Come on! You are a tough bee! I know you can pull through this, I know you will." He held her right hand, which was the only part of her body, aside her head and legs that wasn't wired.

This was really happening. Naya was dying. What worst? She was dying knowing that Heather didn't love her. She would go without a single thought that Heather felt the same. Heather instantly felt guilty for lying, if only she said yes. She glanced at the only window of the hospital, Dianna and Ashley were at the window, shivering, obviously crying and holding each other. Then she finally spoke, "hey… nay! Guess who this is? It's hemo! And I know you are still inside that big bandaged head of yours, so quit pretending to not hear me." She stopped a bit making her way to Naya's right side, to hold her hand. Seeing as if they needed time, Kevin made his way to the window besides the two girls, joining their sobbing team.

"Naya… listen to me. You can't leave just yet! You can't just go without saying bye bye to us. Even if you did, I wouldn't let you go, not in a million years! Please Naya! There are so many things I need to tell you!"

"The doctor said she could hear you, so before she goes, tell her Heather!" Ashley croaked from the other side of the room. She was right, this was her only last chance, at least Naya would go, without knowing the truth.

"Naya! Remember you mouse Grace? Well she didn't just runaway, Zach ate her. I swear I only found out after that day when he pooped. And remember when you said that you loved me? Well I lied. I love you too, more than you will ever know." Having said that, Heather lowered her gaze to their intertwined hands, unable to keep eye contact, or rather eye to eyelid contact. Then the beeping noise went flat…

* * *

* * *

author's post it note: so yeah i admit i am a little evil for leaving you guys there but hey! follow the story to know where it goes. i bet it'd surprise you!also, any reviews that say i'm awesome are highly appreciated oh and remember that girl Cheng in the elevator? lol well it was me, i was there when this happened!xDDDDDD problem?


	2. Chapter 2 universe is a funny thing

author's post it note: well because i couldn't wait any longer to just upload it, i kinda accidentally clicked no when closing the file, which meant i had to rewrite all of it, again!but well, enough of rambling,:

* * *

Naya was sure that this was not something she wanted to do. Lying in a patient gown on a hospital bed with a giant medical tube inside her mouth was not something she was looking forward to do. Sure, she might have been the one to suggest the idea of her being in a hospital, and she was the one who picked the color of her gown, but a massive giant tube in her throat. This was not something she signed up for, yet, she couldn't just quit. Naya Rivera was not a quitter, never had been one, and never would.

"Looking sexy in there bee!" a voice pieced its way to her bandaged ear

"yeah well if your ideal of sexy is getting your hair all bandaged up, having a tube in your mouth, some electro shocking string on your chest and have your legs casted, then yes I'm perfectly sexy." She somehow managed to muffle her words out, with quite much difficulty. There was nothing sexy about her in this case. Her boobs were covered in this massive gown of hers. Her long toned legs, which were what she was really proud of, were covered in big fat white cast. There was no sign or whatsoever of her long wavy raven hair. She wanted to keep them un-bandaged, but the crew said it was pretty unconvincing that a patient who was dying, and unconscious would have perfect hair flowing by her side. These people clearly didn't have any clues in fashion or whatsoever. Naya was thought that if you were gonna die, why not die prettier? It'd be wise to go and meet god or whoever up there in good form, first impression mattered!

Kevin snickered and didn't snap at Naya's teasing. Either he didn't understand, or he pretended to not understand. "You sound like hemo when she's eating." He said, knowing all too well this is just the thing that would turn the subject and Naya's mood, effectively.

"Haa haa! Speaking of hemo! Where is she now?"

"She's still at her apartment. Nobody has informed her yet." A hoarse voice blurted out of the mini microchip headphone in her left ear.

"Well don't you think this is the time to call her? I mean, she's like 1 hour away from this hospital!" she said back, to no one in particular, but she was sure that they must have heard her, from all the dozens of cameras inside the tiny cramped hospital room.

"We're waiting for some of your friends to arrive." Come to think of it, yeah there were only her and her little bee in this room. Naya was sure that if she had an accident, there would be at least a hundred of people waiting to see her. She was Naya Rivera for Gaga's sake! Climbing from the anonymous background character to the hot shot of glee, maxim's hottest girl, and she was on her way to her own album. Not to boast or anything, but Naya had made quite a name for herself in the past three years. The cracking of the white plastic door snapped her back to reality; Naya slowly glanced up to the door. Not that she could do it quickly anyways. The weight of the bandage, plus the tube in her throat, and the thing around her neck were enough to make her a living mummy.

"Oh my god! You look like you're really dying!" Ashley exclaimed, walking passed Kevin with a wave and made her way through to the side of Naya's bed.

"Well thanks and you look good too!" Naya said sarcastically. The makeup crew really did a good job on making her look like a piece of meat, and not a very pretty one.

"I am sure heather is going to fall for this one! I mean, she's never even figured Zach's trick. And his trick was a piece of cat shit comparing to this massive con you are gonna pull, literally!" Naya couldn't help but smile; she knew all too well what that cat of heather's was capable of. If that cat was a human, he'd be the biggest prank mastermind of the century, Naya was sure of that.

"I can't wait to see the look of her face when we yell you are punked!" Ashely said, rather loudly. Yeah she loved heather, but she couldn't resist the urge to prank people. And this? Pranking people on punked national TV? This thing was too good to pass.

"Ladies! Just wanted you to know that Di is on her way." Kevin blurted out, breaking Ashley's guilty pleasure.

"hey! Why don't we test it on Di first? See how she reacts?" ash suggested, this girl is a genius, super upper genius when it came to these things.

"Yeah why not?" Naya replied, okay, time to rehearse. She forced her eyes shut, pressed the button on the fake medical machine beside her, causing it to produce some kind of clicking noise, beep beep, just to make things more real. The room went silent as the three were holding their breath, counting down matching the sound of footsteps on the corridor. Thud-thud-thud. The door swung open, revealing a very mad looking Dianna, this only meant one thing, and either she was eating when she got the news, or she was sleeping. This girl could turn to hulk in a matter of a millisecond when she was disturbed in her diner or her bed room.

"Oh my god!" Dianna's jaw dropped, seeing the sight of her friend, lying there lifeless on the white sheet bed. She rushed toward the small figure; tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Naya! How could you! How dare you lying like this." Dianna hectored, shaking Naya's body as she did so.

"Priceless!" Kevin cried out from the corner of the room. Upon hearing this, she turned around to see the two idiot looking friends of hers standing there, laughing like idiots. Then she turned back, meeting Naya with a huge grin on her bandaged, full of cuts face.

"What in the world…."

"Hahahah you should have seen the look on your face di! Priceless!" ash loosed out a sentence between her laughter.

"Anybody care to explain?"

As Kevin had scooped Dianna into joining Ashley at the side of the window and discuss their plan for tonight, Naya caught herself wandering again. Just by imagining the looks on heather's face when they yell punk had set her face into a lunatic, mad scientist mood.

* * *

"OKAY everyone! Heather's been informed! Chop chop! She'll be here 20 minutes." The tiny microchip headphone in her left ear chirped. Naya sent her three friends out, seeing it'd be good for them to study their scene location first, to probably rehearse. Then a group of doctors and nurses came trotting in, well some actors and actress in the doctor gowns. They were huddled together and muttering among themselves, almost like they were a group of aliens came to earth in the first time and held on to each others. For the first time in the whole day that Naya had had the chance to fully observe the room. It was nice to say at least, the bed was located at somehow middle of the room. There was a large sash window on the wall further left to her bed. There were of course some framed pictures to go with the light blue painted walls, there was this one mustache man in particular that caught Naya's eyes. She knew that when they'd air this thing, the mustache man would be in one of those fails websites. What kind of depressing hospital room had a mustached picture on its wall?

By then, she heard some muffled sounds from the other side of the room, definitely some sobbing too. She knew all too well that heather had arrived and everybody out there were acting their parts to the fullest. Okay Naya, this is it. She squeezed her eyes close. But they immediately relaxed after two seconds or so.

Some babble of noise came at once, some footsteps, some cracks, some whispers. Finally silence, she sensed that somebody was by her side. They were definitely in here.

"Nay nay! Come on! You are a tough bee! I know you can pull through this, I know you will." Then she felt a squeeze at her left hand.

After a while or so, there was utter silence in the room except for the constant beeping from that gigantic machine beside her right hand. She could only make out heather's breathing pattern. She was so whipped, and this girls wasn't even hers, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey… nay! Guess who this is? It's hemo! And I know you are still inside that big bandaged head of yours, so quit pretending to not hear me." Kevin let go of her hand and she heard him walking away, not very far though, probably somewhere near the window. She felt another hand made its way to hers. This one was softer and longer, heather's no doubt.

"Naya… listen to me. You can't leave just yet! You can't just go without saying bye bye to us. Even if you did, I wouldn't let you go, not in a million years! Please Naya! There are so many things I need to tell you!" her hand was squeezed, ever so slightly. Heather sounded so broken, so sad. Naya started to doubt herself again, why did she agree to do this in the first place? Nope, there was no place for guilt. Get it over with Naya!

"The doctor said she could hear you, so before she goes, tell her Heather!" perfect Ashley! Just the push heather needed to confess her random mistakes. This was gonna be fun. Little did Naya knew that this was just the push heather needed alright, but not just to confess her random mistakes.

"Naya! Remember you mouse Grace? Well she didn't just runaway, Zach ate her. I swear I only found out after that day when he pooped." Heather's voice sounded so little, so fearful. This only made Naya internally giggle, if the first one was this good, she didn't know how long she'd be able to hold it when the random confession went on. Heather here was like a randomness generated machine; she could go on and on and be random whole day, without making you bore of course.

"And remember when you said that you loved me? Well I lied. I love you too, more than you will ever know."

Naya's eyes shot up, immediately. She was expecting it to be random, but not that random. She looked at heather, who was slumping near her, eyes fixing on their intervened hands. Then she glanced back to the three near the window. Their expression was shocked, to say at least. Kevin and Ashley's jaws were hanging mid air, she caught Ashley mouthed something like kiss her. But that was not possible, not with this tube in her throat. Naya shifted her gaze to the furthest person in the room, Dianna had this smug look on her face, the look that all the mothers around the world share when they find their young daughter doing something their parents said they'd do.

Okay. So heather had feelings for her too. That was good, no that was great! She wanted to say something, anything. But the voice just wouldn't come out! Stupid big tube, throat blocking her! When she finally got the annoying thing out, she accidently pressed the button beside the tube, and then the beeping sound went flat….

Heather snapped her attention to the machine, she was freaked out! Her friend was gone! But when she returned her gaze to the figure lying in front of her, she was even more freaked out, if that was even possible. But Naya just smiled, "I love you too, and by the way, you've been punked babe!"

* * *

author's post it note: ;) there goes my imagination.. because i am not a review whore, just by reading and following this story are enough to make my massive heart explode .. but awesome reviews are still appreciated.


End file.
